Secrets
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: When the team is drug into a game of Truth or Dare their secrets will come out. Focuses on JJ/Reid. Hotch/Prentiss implied :3 Enjoy.


**So I decided to write another truth or dare story, considering "The Storm" Is my most popular story right now. Hope you enjoy. **

JJ sat slumped in her desk chair, staring out the window. The storm that had blown in was a nasty one; the BAU had been shut down after the power went off. Trees were blocking the roads as straight line winds tore them from the ground. Round, battery powered lights had been disrupted, one to every two people. Hotch and Prentiss said in their office talking. Morgan, Spencer, and Emily were in Garcia's cave, chatting, so Spencer had let her use his light.

She sighed as rain fell down the window, glad Henry was with his dad for the weekend. He really hated storms, plus it had been a while since Will had taken him. He had left nearly a year ago, which JJ still found hard to believe. Her phone went off and she considered ignoring it, but then dug it out of her purse

_Spence: Hey, what's up?_

_What do you mean?_

_Spence: You're up there all alone :(_

_Just thinking. I'm fine, really:) _

_Spence: Why don't you come down here? Rossi has joined the party, as well as Em and Hotch._

_Spence…._

_Spence: Oh come on. Party pooper. For me, please? :'(_

_Fine, fine. I'm coming. Happy now? ._

_Spence: Yes :D_

_Jerkx)_

She tucked her phone in her pocket before slipping her purse under the desk. She grabbed her jacket before heading down towards Garcia's cave, taking her light. Thankfully Hotch had deemed it casual Friday, so she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Everyone was dressed similarly, so the storm couldn't have happened on a better day.

_Open up before I kill you all_

_PG: You wouldn't do that. What's the magic words_

_Kiss my &%^?_

_PG: Funny, grouchy._

She opened the door with a grin, letting JJ inside. "Welcome, your highness."

"Hey," She rolled her eyes, sitting on the floor beside Spencer, who grinned at her.

"Someone PMSing?" Morgan smirked at her.

"No. But you'll be the first person I come after when I do," She smirked back at him.

"I'd be afraid," Rossi chuckled.

"So why was I called down here?"

"To play a game."

"Pen," She groaned, knowing what was coming. After all, it was Garcia they were dealing with.

"What game?" Morgan looked smug.

"Truth or Dare!"

"Sounds fine to me," Spencer shrugged. "I've never played before."

"Don't agree with them!" JJ punched his arm.

"Hey!" He protested.

She just smirked, grinning at Hotch. "Your first then, boss."

_From Spence: Are you sure you are ok_

_I was just kidding :) So…should we tell them?_

"No phones!" Garcia snatched JJ's then grinned. "Tell us what?"

"Nothing," She shrugged. "Can we just get this over with?"

"I agree. Um, Rossi. Truth or Dare?"

"Hotch, that coming from you just sounds….wrong."

"Oh, shut up Derek." He grumbled.

"Truth, I have nothing to hide."

"That's what they all say," Emily commented.

"Let's see here…What's something you have never told anyone?"

"Really Aaron?" He raised an eyebrow. "Let's see here… I am freaked out by snakes."

"Really? We hunt serial killers, and you're afraid of snakes?" Morgan snickered.

"I wouldn't be talking," JJ said slyly.

"JJ!" He warned.

"Morgan's afraid of rabbits."

"I am not! I…just don't like them."

"Rabbits?" Hotch nearly fell out of his chair laughing. Emily had tears rolling down her face, while Garcia bit her lip, trying not to laugh at him.

"Whatever man. Go, Rossi."

"Hmm, Spencer. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," He took the safer route. Well, somewhat safer.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Woah," Emily sat forward.

"Do tell," Morgan grinned impishly.

"No thank you," He smirked. "JJ, truth or dare?"

She shot him a look that got her message across: Traitor. "Truth."

"Have you slept with someone in the last week?"

"Spence," She looked mortified. What was he trying to do?

"Is someone taking a chicken?" Rossi smirked.

"Do tell, Agent Jareau," Hotch sat back, crossing his arms. Emily and Garcia kept shooting each other giddy glances.

"Yeah," She grumbled.

"Excuse me, I couldn't quite hear that," Hotch commented.

"Yes," She glared at them. "Emily. Truth or dare?"

"Uh oh," She yelped. "Truth."

"Uh oh is right." JJ smirked. "Are you currently in a relationship with someone from this division."

"Classified," Her and Hotch said at the same time.

"That answers that," Rossi rolled his eyes.

"Pen." Emily smirked at her.

"Truth!"

"Do you have a fetish?"

"Totally. I like to cut the limbs off people." She rolled her eyes.

"I knew you had a dark side," Morgan chuckled.

"Alright then , Truth or Dare."

"Dare," He gave her a cocky grin.

"I dare you to go knock on Strauss door. In your underwear."

"Sorry, no can do. I'm wearing boxers," he smirked.

"Technically that is still underwear," Spencer commented slyly.

"Have I mentioned I hate him?" Morgan grumbled as he stripped down. Garcia whistled while Emily hooted, JJ laughing as they harassed him. "Don't stare Rossi, I know I have a sexy butt."

"Right," It was Rossi's turn to roll his eyes.

"Well, get going." JJ and Garcia shoved him out of the door.  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

"Aaron Hotchner!" Strauss' shrill voice entered the bull pen, the sharp click of her heels following.

"Shh," JJ chided Spencer as his hands trailed down her sides.

They were all hidden around various parts of the bull pen. A hastily dressed Morgan was crammed in a storage closet with Garcia. Hotch held Emily in his arms as they hid just behind Garcia's door. Rossi was standing in the shadows, head down, beside a bookcase. JJ and Reid were in the break room, beside the fridge.

"I'm not doing anything," He smirked, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Right, you're innocent," She whispered back, turning around. "Guess I'll have to shut you up." She pressed her mouth to his, her arms going around his neck.

"Where'd they go?" Morgan asked, straightening his clothes back out. Strauss had eventually left, going back to her office. Everyone but JJ and Reid had come out of hiding.

"Break room," Garcia whispered and everyone crept towards the door.

"Woah!" Emily's eyes widened as they opened the door. JJ was curled around Spencer, both tangled in a hot kiss.

"I did NOT need to see that," Morgan groaned. Garcia shrieked in glee, while Hotch cleared his throat.

"Guys," Rossi snickered.

"Crap," JJ mumbled against his lips.

"Caught in the act," He said slyly.

"Can we get back to the game? Please?" Garcia begged, partly for the young couples sake.

"Sure." Morgan and Emily followed Garcia back to her office, Hotch and Rossi following.

"I suppose we should join them," JJ smirked, patting Spencer's hair back down.

"I suppose." He chuckled, following her.  
>_ _ _ _ _ _<p>

Pretty soon the team's secrets were out. Hotch and Emily had been together nearly five months and she was pregnant. JJ had been with Spence for nearly a year and they were planning to get married soon. Rossi had bought a new car that he swore he'd never drive to work. Morgan had a girlfriend, which made Garcia run to the computer and run a search on her. "Just in case," She said with a grin.

"Tonight has been interesting," JJ commented. She was sitting between Spencer's legs, leaning against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he was grinning.

"Well, everything is on the table. That's for sure," Hotch chuckled.

"So were you two really going to get married without telling us?" Morgan sounded surprised.

"No," Spencer shrugged. "Just never thought to mention it."

"Does Henry know?"

"Know? By time Spence proposed, he was demanding it," She laughed.

"That's cute," Garcia grinned. "He'll be five soon, won't he?"

"Yeah," JJ sighed, dreading the fact that he was growing up and would be starting Pre-School.

"Jack will be turning eight next week," Hotch chuckled. "Time fly's."

"What does he think about being a big brother?"

"Oh, he is thrilled. Beyond thrilled."

"Follows me around all the time," Emily laughed. "Asking if I need anything."

"Aww," Garcia grinned.

"So when are you going to produce another Jareau?" Morgan asked with an evil smirk.

"Sooner than you might think," She smirked. "I did keep a few secrets, you know."

"Jayje!" Garcia squealed. "You have to tell us stuff like this!" She gave her a big hug.

"Hey," She laughed. "I was going to!"

"When you went into labor?" Emily grinned, giving her a hug.

"Maybe," She teased with a smile. "Lights!" She broke into a grin as they lights flickered back on.

"Ug, thank god. I am so ready to be home!" Emily got up.

"Me too," Rossi yawned.

"Poor old timer."

"Oh hush."

"See you!" Emily smiled as her and Hotch left together.

"Bye," Rossi gave a short wave.

"You two behave yourselves," Garcia called after JJ and Spence.

"Right," came their reply with a laugh.  
>_ _ _ _ _ _<p>

"Home," JJ groaned, flopping across Spencer's bed.

"Well, one of them." He chuckled, sitting down beside her, kicking his shoes off.

"Speaking of that, I think we should move in together," She snuggled against him, lying her head in her lap.

"I don't care, but why?" He chuckled. "Save money. We are either over here or at my house."

"I'd rather move in with you," He grinned. "This apartment only has two rooms. Apparently we are going to need three," He chuckled.

"I'd like that," She smiled. "Are you sure though?"

"Positive," He smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," She said softly before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

**:3 Tada. Enjoy.**


End file.
